The Children
by Slifer Lynn
Summary: all of the children and wives are my characters, please ask before using. This story is pretty self explainitory.


"Vic where are you?" Slifer asked

"I'm over here, Sli." Vic said

"Oh I see you now. Hey Vic Dr. Crowler is picking on Pikeru and I again." Slifer Mikamora said

"Why is he picking on you two again?" Vic asked

"Because he thinks we are scum. Even when we are in Ra yellow, now does it?" Slifer replied

"I suppose he has a stick up his ass, and he can't get it out." Vic said

"Slifer Ceal Lynn Mikamora, where in the hell are you!" her brothers yelled

"I'm over talking to Vic, under the Weeping Willow." Slifer said

"We see you now tiny. What is wrong Sli?" They asked

"Pikeru and I are getting picked on again by Crowler." Slifer said

"Crowler! I thought Father took care of that!" Ra said

"So did Pikeru and I, but him and Chase were at it again." Slifer said

"Didn't you date Chase for a while?" Tryce asked

"I did Tryce, did, I broke up with him because he wanted me for the family money and my body." Slifer said

"I will shove his head up Crowler's ass!" Set yelled

"We will help you brother." Ra, Tryce, and Osiris said

"No I can take care of him myself," Slifer said

"Are you sure?" Her brothers and male cousins asked

"Yes, I just need to make him jealous by going out with his enemy." Slifer said

"Who is that?" They asked

"Who does Chase hate?" Slifer asked

"Zane and Jaden" V.J. said

"Right. I noticed that Zane is looking me over." Sli said

"Zane? Are you sure?" They asked

"As sure as a heart-attack, you guys. Do you guys know Uncle Seto asked me to show the four new students around?" Slifer replied

"Yep, he told us that you had the best people skills out of all us kids." Vic said

"From what I heard they are from Japan like mom was." Ra said

"I haven't seen them have you guys." Slifer asked

"Yes, they were being bugged by Dr. Crowler." Tryce said

"Oh, shit! I need to save their Asses!" Slifer said

"Yes, you better." Osiris said

"Love you! Bye!" Slifer yelled while running.

Meanwhile….

"You are the new students, hmm?" Crowler asked

"Yes, they are the new students, Crowler." Kikyou said snapping at him

"Why aren't you in class?" Crowler asked

"I don't have class this hour." Kikyou said

"Thank you Kikyou." Slifer said running up

"You are welcome, Slifer." Kikyou said walking away

"I can take then from here, Crowler." Slifer said

"It's Dr. Crowler." Crowler said glaring.

"I really don't give a rat's ass if it is Senator Crowler. I call you what I wish." Slifer said

She turned towards the group of four.

"Konichwa, my name is Slifer Mikamora. I will help you get settled into your dorm rooms and in your classes. Please tell me your names." Slifer said

"My name is Kane; it is a pleasure meeting you Slifer-sama." Kane said bowing

"It is my pleasure meeting you as well, Kane-sama." Slifer said bowing back

"My name is Naraku, thank you for meeting us here." Naraku said before bowing.

"I am just trying to help everyone out as best as I can, Naraku-sama." Slifer said bowing.

"I am Inuyasha, thank you for the help but I don't need it." Inuyasha said

"It is nice to meet you too, but I think you will need help when it comes to a few people." Slifer said

"Before my baka of a half-brother made a complete and utter fool of himself. My name is Sesshomaru, and it is a pleasure to finally meet the very famous Slifer Mikamora." Sesshomaru said

"How do you know me?" Slifer asked

"You are the granddaughter of Tryce and Ceal Celestial are you not?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, I am but how do you know them?" Slifer asked

"I used to help them with their weapons and talking to keep them company." Sesshomaru said

"They used to talk about me I assume?" Slifer asked

"They sang your praises to me. They told me you are one of the best swordswoman that they know." Sesshomaru said

"Then they would be upset if they knew that I quite swords." Slifer said turning and walking away

"This way please." Slifer said

Sesshomaru walked besides Slifer until they got to the Ra yellows dorms. Sesshomaru opened the door for them then he stepped back up beside Slifer again.

"This is your room Naraku-sama. If you need anything my room is just at the end of the hall, room # 4058." Slifer said

"Thank you, Slifer-sama." Naraku said

"You are welcome." Slifer said opening another door

"This is your room Inuyasha-sama." Sli said

"Feh, thank you." Inuyasha said closing the door

"Kane-sama this is your room, I hope it suits you." Slifer said

"Thank you, Slifer-sama." Kane said gently

"You are welcome." Slifer said softly

"This is your room Sesshomaru-sama." Slifer said opening a door to a very spacious room

"Thank you very much, Slifer-sama." Sesshomaru said looking at her beauty

"I have one question for you Sesshomaru-sama." Slifer said

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru asked

"Why are you looking at me like a leather jacket in a biker store?" Slifer asked

"You are very beautiful, is it wrong to look at you?" Sesshomaru asked

"You look at me like I am a prize to be won." Slifer said

"If it makes you uncomfortable I will stop looking at you, if that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said walking into his room quietly

"I don't know what I want to tell you the truth." Sli said walking to her dorm room.

Sesshomaru heard this and looked at her retreating back with a look of shock and happiness.

"Slifer-sama?" Sesshomaru called

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Slifer asked without turning around

"May I talk to you in private?" Sesshomaru asked

"I suppose you can. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Sli replied

"Where is the quietest place to talk?" Sesshomaru asked

"Follow me." Sli said walking towards the back door

Slifer walked out the back door and went towards the forest. As she neared it, the bushes rustled and Slifer stood still and watched. The bushes began to rustle more and Slifer walked up to the bushes. She parted them and looked at the little creature that was making the noise.

"Shippou! Why aren't you with Kagome?" Sli asked

"She is walking through the forest but I kinda got lost." Shippou said sheepishly

"Shippou! Where are you!" Souta yelled

"Souta! I am with Slifer-chan!" Shippou yelled

"Hi, Shippou-chan, Slifer-chan." Souta said

"Hello, Souta-chan." Slifer said putting Shippou down

"You two should go and study your history." Slifer said

"Yes, Slifer-sama!" They said running

Slifer looked back to see if he was following. She was surprised to see him right behind her. Slifer looked away and started walking through the forest; Sesshomaru followed her until she stopped at a beautiful waterfall with the greenest grass and the most pleasing and peaceful atmosphere. Slifer sat down on the grass and waited for him to talk.

"Slifer-sama I could not help, but over hear what you said. What did you mean by it?" Sesshomaru replied

"Exactly what it sounded like, I want to be loved by someone besides my cousins and family. Is that too much to ask, my heart was broken once by Chase. Do I need to say anything else?" Sli replied

"There is something else you are not saying. That is making you hurt and you don't know why." Sesshomaru said while sitting next to her

Slifer looked at him then down at the ground by her feet. She silently started crying, but Sesshomaru could smell her tears.

"How did you know?" Sli asked

"I could smell your mood and the colors your aura turned." Sesshomaru said.

"That is very interesting, but what does it have to do with me?" Slifer asked

"Your aura went from silver to dark purple when you turned and sadly walked away. That is why I wanted to talk to you." Sesshomaru said gently pulling her into his arms

Slifer was still crying and snuggled into his arms. Her brothers were walking close by and heard someone crying. They walked closer to see who was crying, they were surprised to see their little sister. But what really got them was that their sister was in the new guys arms crying.

"It will get better with time. But only if you don't ponder on the past." Sesshomaru said

"It is very hard to though, he made me feel loved at one time. But now I have to hide my emotions from everyone around me." Sli said

"You just need to talk to someone that has the pastime." Sesshomaru said

"Like who? My brothers and cousins have to run the school while my Aunts and Uncles are away. My friends have their own problems to deal with. I refuse to add to their burdens. It is not kind of me to do, I will not do it." Sli said stubbornly

"I know that, Slifer-sama, but you need to tell someone your problems. People want to hear what you are felling; they just want to help you in the long run." Sesshomaru said

"Are you willing to sit here and listen to a girl's life story? About all the ups and down, in and outs, loves and losses, happiness and depressions? I doubt that you want to hear it." Slifer replied

"You would be amazed at what I am willing to listen to. Tell me what is wrong." Sesshomaru said

"Are you sure? My relationship with Chase came about only because he wanted my cousin Pikeru. He thought that since Pikeru and I were so close, he could go through me and get to her." Slifer said

"Go on." Sesshomaru said

"When I found this out I asked him and he asked me where I heard this. I told him it was rumored around and that is how I heard it. He turned so that his back was to me and then whipped around and slapped me. He then walked out of the courtyard. My brothers had heard the echo of the slap. They came to investigate, but they were surprised that I was the one sitting on the ground holding my cheek." Sli said shaking quietly

"You don't have to tell me anymore Slifer-sama, if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said

"Hold me, please?" Sli asked

Sesshomaru held Slifer as she continued telling him the rest of the story. When she was done, Sesshomaru was so amazed that she could not give into her anger. Slifer then snuggled closer into his embrace and fell asleep. He stood up and started walking towards the dorm rooms. Chase cut off Sesshomaru and looked down at the sleeping Slifer in his arms.

"She isn't worth it you know. Her cousins are far sexier." Chase said

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Sesshomaru said walking around him

"I am not done talking to you, you Japanese bustard!" Chase yelled

Slifer woke up and looked at Sesshomaru. She then heard Chase yelling, she looked up at Sesshomaru's face. She jumped out of his arms and walked up to Chase. Chase looked at her and sneered; he drew his arm back and slapped her again. Sesshomaru whipped around and saw Slifer rising from the ground slowly. Slifer's head rose ever so slowly, when she was looking Chase in the eye. Chase's friends walked up and started to crack their knuckles. Slifer started to laugh quietly so only Sesshomaru and Chase could hear. Slifer was a sudden blur of color as she attacked him to the ground. Sesshomaru just stood there shocked that someone so tiny could take down a full-grown man. Naraku, Kane, and Inuyasha walked out of the dorm house and saw a very pissed off Slifer. Inuyasha looked shocked and then realized that there was a person, on the ground getting the shit beat out of him. Slifer was pulled off chase by two very strong arms.

"You must stop now Slifer." Sesshomaru said softly

"He insulted my nationality for long enough! Let me go! Gods help me if you don't let me, Go!" Slifer yelled

"Slifer Ceal Lynn Mikamora!" Ra yelled

"What Ra Anubis Mikamora!" Slifer shouted

"What has gotten into you?" Tryce asked

"I am sick and tired of being called a Japanese slut!" Slifer screamed

Slifer then started to fight against his arms. Sesshomaru was struggling just to keep her from killing Chase. Her brothers were amazed that their sister was so strong. Then they all could hear Dr. Crowler yelling, trying to see what happened.

"What is the whole meaning of this!" Crowler howled

"None of your business, Baka!" Slifer yelled

"IS that how you talk to your teacher?" Crowler asked

"You are easily replaced, Crowler." Slifer said

"Is that true?" Crowler said slyly

Slifer relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms and snuggled closer to his warmth. Sesshomaru relaxed his hold on her waist. Slifer then gave Crowler an evil look; she then threw herself at Crowler and banged his head against a rock. Naraku then gently picked her up, but ended up dropping her due to the fact that she bit him. Raphael grabbed her and squeezed her ribs. Slifer yelped in pain and looked up to see her dad standing above her.

"Poppa!" Slifer cringed in pain as Crowler grabbed her hair

"Baka! You will die!" Slifer shouted

She grabbed his ponytail and cut it off.

"My hair!" Crowler yelled

"Payback is a bitch! And I am the bitch!" Slifer yelled

"Crowler why are you harassing my daughter?" Raphael asked

"She attacked Chase; I have to look out for my students." Crowler said

"It seems to me Crowler that you got beat by a girl." Raph said

"But Sir!" Crowler said

"But Sir! But Sir! Oh shut the hell up Crowler!" Slifer yelled

"You don't have any right to talk to me like that!" Crowler shrieked

"Oh suck my cock! Asshole!" Slifer yelled

Her brothers snickered and looked at Chase and his groupies.

"You might want to run now." They said as they changed into their monster form

The Winged Dragon of Ra, Guardian Tryce, the God Osiris, and the God Set. Slifer then started too changed into her monster form, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Raphael then saw his wife hiding in a tree. But she stopped when her Mother scared Crowler.

"Come here, Love." Raph said

Airtos flew to Raph and then turned human.

"Boo!" Airtos said to Crowler

"Ahhhhhhh!" Crowler screamed

"Chicken shit." Airtos said

"Ma'am please take consideration on an old man." Crowler pleaded

"Yes, you are right you are an old, too old to look at a married women that are much too young for you." Airtos said

"What on earth do you mean?" Crowler asked

"Raph, koi, please tell Kaiba about Crowler looking at his wife." Airtos said

"Sure, babe, you can tell Kaiba while I hold the pervert." Raph said

"Alright, koi." Airtos said

"Mother! Father!" Slifer yelled

"Why are you yelling for your mother, you Japanese whore?" Chase sneered

"To save you from me." Slifer said

"What is going on V.J.?" Amy asked her only son

"Chase insulted Slifer again." V.J. said

"Then I shall take care of it." Amy said

Amy sat down in her meditation form. Crystals started to form around chase and his friends. Chase looked around wildly trying to see who was putting him in crystals. When he saw Amy, he tried to attack her. Amy's head snapped up to show Chase clears eyes that were starting to glow.

"What are you freaks!" Chase yelled

"We are the reincarnate of duel monsters. Why are you a pathetic human?" Slifer said while turning dragon

"Do you still want my cousins?" Slifer asked

"No you people are all fucked up!" Chase yelled

"Slifer-sama." Sesshomaru said

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Slifer asked turning back into her human form

"You need to stop." Sesshomaru said

"Why, they insulted me long enough." Slifer said

"They do that so they can get you in trouble for fighting back." Sesshomaru said

"What is going on here?" Seto asked

"Uncle Seto!" Slifer squeaked

"Slifer, what is going on here?" Seto asked

"I am fighting back, because I am tired of being insulted by assholes." Slifer said

"What are they calling you, Slifer?" Seto asked

"A Japanese whore for starters." Slifer said

"Chase you are suspended until further notice." Seto said

"You can't get rid of a Princeton, just like that!" Chase yelled

"I just did." Seto said calmly

"Slifer." Sesshomaru said

Slifer turned towards him and had an almost haunted look to her features.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Slifer asked

Slifer walked over to him and looked up at his face.

"You wanted me, Sesshomaru-sama?" Slifer asked

Sesshomaru gently pulled her into his arms and held her. Raphael saw this and looked at his sons. He knew that they were very over protective of their only sister. When he saw that they were not trying to get to him, he knew that he had passed their inspection.

"Ra, have him take your sister somewhere away from all of this, please?" Raph asked

"Yes, Father." Ra said

"Sesshomaru-sama please take Slifer away from her?" Ra asked

"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru picked Slifer up and walked towards the dorm rooms. Kane, Naraku, and Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru into the dorm house.

"Why is he holding her like that?" Inuyasha asked Kane

"Because he has found someone that loves him for who he is and not what he has in his bank account." Kane said

"I think I understand." Inuyasha said

"Why don't we tell father?" Inuyasha asked

Kane took a picture and sent it to her father.

Text message….

"What is going on there?" asked Ishoutio

"Sesshomaru has fallen in love, father." Kane said

"With?" asked Ishoutio 

"Slifer Mikamora, daughter of Raphael and Airtos Mikamora, and Granddaughter of Tryce and Ceal Celestial." Kane said

"The Tryce, owner of the most prestigious business in Japan?" Ishoutio asked

"The one and only, Sesshomaru helped her grandparents take care of their weapons." Kane said

"I remember that, but what does that have to do with your bother?" Ishoutio asked

"She is their only biological granddaughter." Kane said

"Really? I shall talk to Tryce and Ceal, about their granddaughter." Ishoutio said

"I will let you go Father; I have to take a shower." Kane said

"Good bye and be good." Ishoutio said

"I love you Father." Kane said

"I love you, to." Ishoutio said

Kane puts her cell phone away and walks into her room. Sesshomaru walks toward his room and opens the door and walks over to the bed. He places her on the bed and goes to close the door and locks it. Slifer looks up at him and holds her hands out to him. He walks over to the bed and pulls her back into his arms. She lifts her face to look into his eyes; their faces are only scant centimeters apart. He takes advantage of their closeness and kisses her gently on the lips. She gasps quietly and then moans softly. As he continues to kiss her ever so slowly laying her down on the bed and moves over her to see her in a better light. He noticed the beauty even underneath the black and blue marks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzles his neck.

"Are you ok, Slifer?" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes, I am fine. What are you thinking?" Slifer replies

"That you are very beautiful, in every way possible. I believe that I am falling in love with you." Sesshomaru said

"Really? You are very handsome and I love the way you talk to me. You make me feel like a human not a thing. I think that I am falling for you as well." Slifer said quietly

"Then what should we do about it?" Sesshomaru asked

Slifer leans up and kisses him softly and stratles his lap. Her eyes shine mysteriously and she leans in and bites his neck right behind the ear. His body was at attention in a real hurry; he ran his hands up her body and marveled at the tone and sexy body in his lap. Slifer arches and moans quietly, he took her shirt off and all he saw was a black and red silk bra and low riding pants. His body responded to what he saw and he groans at the feel of her skin on his.

Slifer runs her hands up and down his arms and starts taking his shirt off trying to get to his chest. He then pins her down to the bed and takes the rest of her clothes off and soon she is lying in the bed nude. She starts on his pants and he soon is nude on the bed next to her. He runs his hands up her nude and sweaty body; she arches and moans his name quietly. She in turn runs her hands up his body and entices a low moan from him. He then gently pins her beneath him and starts nuzzling her right breast. She gasps and digs her nails into his shoulders. He then starts suckling on it while getting her fully aroused. She bucks and moans huskily while digging her nails into his shoulders harder.

"Please, it is too much!" Slifer moaned

"Just a little more, please Slifer?" Sesshomaru panted in her ear

"Please? Hurry!" Slifer whimpered

Sesshomaru gets ready and slowly enters Slifer's slim body. She arches and starts urging him to go faster. He hits her virginal barrier and looks at her tenderly.

"Are you ready, baby?" Sesshomaru asked

"Hai, now please?" Slifer asked

Sesshomaru slowly breaks the barrier and waits for her ok. She digs her nails into his shoulder until it bleeds, and moans while rocking her hips. He groans and starts moving slow and soft at first then slowly starts picking up speed. She calls his name and wraps her legs around his waist. He goes harder and faster pounding into her tiny body. She bites his neck and presses into him. He nuzzles her breast and then starts sucking on it. She cries out in shock and passion. He starts spilling his seed into her while still thrusting. She has her problem and runs her hands up and down his sweaty back. He gently lays on her and kisses her shoulder and rubs her stomach.

"How was that, Slifer?" Sesshomaru asked

"It was great. Thank you, Sesshomaru." Slifer said softly

"Anytime you want, I will be there to help you." Sesshomaru said

"Have you done that before?" Slifer asked

"No, you are the first and hopefully the only." Sesshomaru said quietly

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" Slifer asked

"I want to be with you forever, Slifer." Sesshomaru said

"You mean…." Slifer said

"Yes, I want to marry you, Slifer. Please?" Sesshomaru asked

"Why do you want to marry me? I am the worthless one at this school. People only pay attention because I am related to Seto Kaiba." Slifer said softly

"I love you for you, Slifer. Not because you are related to Seto Kaiba." Sesshomaru said

"Then why, do you love me?" Slifer asked

"Because you are true to yourself and are not fake like the other girls I have seen at this school. You care about other people more than yourself." Sesshomaru said

"But what is so special about me?" Slifer asked

"You are smart, beautiful, easy to talk to, helpful, sexy, thoughtful, and just down right hot." Sesshomaru said

Slifer looks at him and starts crying again. He holds her and kisses her forehead softly. She snuggles closer and buries her face in his muscular chest.

"Please never leave me…. I would die if that happened." Slifer said softly

"I will never leave you, Slifer. I love you sooo much already. You mean the world to me and by the gods if I will leave you behind." Sesshomaru said quietly

Sesshomaru rubs her back and whispers loving words in her ear. She snuggles closer to him and falls asleep in his warm embrace. He then kisses her forehead and looks down at her tenderly. A knock sounds on the door; Sesshomaru covers them up and says that they can enter. Inuyasha walks in and looks at Sesshomaru then at Slifer sleeping in his arms.

"You do know that they are serving lunch now, right?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't want to walk her up right now. She needs to sleep more than she needs to eat." Sesshomaru said

"Is looks like she has been crying, Sesshomaru. What happened?" Inuyasha replied

"She has, but we got it all figured out. No need to worry about it, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said


End file.
